


saturday coffee

by maisiemuffin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiemuffin/pseuds/maisiemuffin
Summary: dan and his best friend lara go to the same coffee shop every saturday. one saturday, lara isn't there. but when dan finds the shop.owner, phil, to talk to, they become friends or maybe even something more...





	1. one

there's a coffee shop on the corner. it's called 'the angel bean,' because every sip tastes like heaven; or at least that's what it says on every to go cup. i quite enjoy it actually.

it's not just the coffee though, it's the decor, the friendly environment, and those goddamn delicious cakes. it's amazing.

there's a nice green and blue color theme, with maybe a touch of purple and yellow here and there. it has plants everywhere, hanging from ceilings, and on every table. simple house plants like cacti, or bamboo, the occasional flower.

the menu's are handwritten on a chalkboard. there are super aesthetic looking cups, in very neutral colors. the cakes are in a little dish, with what looks like hand painted roses.

artwork is all over the walls, and there are sofas and booths, with a fee tables and chairs; big arching windows on the walls to the outside, so that you can look out and enjoy the world. indie music always plays on the overhead speakers.

everything there is so welcoming and comfortable. the vibe is just cozy.

my friend lara and i meet up there every saturday, usually for hours; just to catch up on the week and hang out. although, this week she's visiting her family in the north for her 20th birthday. i'm still nineteen and will be until june in about 4 months. i had to nothing to do today, since my saturdays are always filled up, due to mine and lara's long chats.

i went to order my usual, a vanilla latte and a vanilla cake with butterscotch drizzle. the usual barista, i think his name is phil, was there. he knew lara and i well, since we were always there.

"the usual." i said, walking up to the counter.

"and how are you today, dan?" he asked.

"pretty good. lara's up visiting family. it's her birthday tomorrow."

"ooh, exciting." he said, as the coffee machine started to make it's usual noises, while he picked up the cake.

"so you're all alone today?" he handed me the cake.

"yeah. that's okay. it gives me some time to think, ya know?" i replied.

"yeah. we can talk if you wanna. maybe get to know more about each other?" he asked, a little timidly. i took a bite of the cake, saying "yeah. i guess." i was a bit taken back by how shy he was acting, but it didn't bother me all that much.

"well, as you know, my name's dan, my best friend is lara, i'm 19 years old, and i live in london." i started. he replied with "i'm phil, i work as a barista at my own coffee shop, i'm 22, and i also live in london." he chuckled. we talked more and more. i learned his favorite is blue, he likes lions, and he's also from the north, in manchester. he also is quite fond of coffee; never would've guessed that.

hours went by and finally i realized it was 4 in the afternoon.

"oh crap, we've been talking to 3 hours. i gotta go. can't stay in the coffee shop all day, ya know?"

"okay. see ya next saturday, then?" he asked.

"of course, why wouldn't you?" we both chuckled as i left 'the angel bean,' and walked back to my london apartment, replaying mine and phil's conversation over and over again in my head.

i may or may not be developing a crush. i'm kind of glad lara left this weekend. secretly hoped that she wouldn't be back by next saturday.


	2. two

i couldn't stop thinking about phil all week. i had never properly talked to him before, except maybe once or twice, but lara had been the one to strike those up. i had only ever talked to him when i ordered and when i was leaving.

although, it was nice to be able to have someone new to talk to. his personality was so sweet and i loved his slightly more innocent sense humor, compared to mine. he was quirky, but i thought it was cute.

every time i thought of him i got this weird, but good, feeling in my stomach and i wasn't sure what to make of it. was i actually crushing on him? maybe...

i walked down to the corner, past the beautiful cherry blossom trees that were just starting to bloom. they were always my favorite; they were so beautiful. spring was my favorite time of the year because everything is so beautiful. all the plants and hibernating animals are waking up from there sleeps.

it's like a new beginning. everything's starting out new, as if they were taken from a dark, horrible world, and reborn into this new world of happiness, and love. kind of like me, i like to think.

when i was about 16, i struggled a bit with depression and anxiety. i still do, but after i got quite a lot of help everything seemed a bit easier, and i learned that there's so much more to the world; it's not just sunshine and rainbows all the time.

i looked up when i arrived at the coffee shop, as it was saturday and lara was back in london. i walked in, and noticed lara and phil talking, as she was ordering. i couldn't help but notice that when phil looked up at me, since there's a bell on the front door, his deep blues eyes lit up; the butterflies came back.

"hey, dan! the usual?" phil asked.

"um, no actually. i think i'll try the hazelnut mocha today. i'm not very hungry, and not in the mood for a vanilla latte, right now."

"okay, one hazelnut mocha, coming up!" he said in a very enthusiastic voice. "so, how was your week?" he asked, handing me my coffee. lara had already sat down on one of the cream colored sofas by the windows.

"okay, i guess. lara's back, as you know. my mom called the other day. ugh, she's so annoying sometimes. always asking if i've found someone yet. i keep telling her i haven't, and probably won't for a while, but she just won't shut up." phil chuckled.

"yeah, my mom's the same. has been since i was in high school."

"well i'm gonna go sit with lara. it has been a week since i saw her." i said, standing up.

"enjoy the coffee, dan!" he called back.

~~~

"hey!" i said, sitting down on the chair across from lara.

"hey. so sorry i couldn't come last week. it must've been nice without me blabbing on about god knows what."

"no, no you're fine. it was your birthday after all. also, i quite like our conversations. who cares if you blab on. it's always something interesting. speaking of, how was your birthday?" i asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"great! i saw everyone. my parents threw me a surprise party. leila, katie, drew, robbie, and moyra were all there. it was nice to reunite with them again. i haven't seen them since school, since ya know i moved here right after i graduated." lara talked and talked, but ibdidn't hear half of it; i kept finding myself looking at phil.

his deep blue eyes that sparkled whenever the sun hit them, his pitch black hair that fell over the right side of his face, his curiosity-

"dqn?" my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by lara waving her hand in my face. "are you even listening to me?"

"yeah, yeah. i just got a bit distracted."

"are you alright? you seem more than just a bit distracted. what's going on?"

"nothing." i lied.

"no, something's wrong. dan, you know you can tell me anything. we're best friends."

"it's just-last week phil and i started talking, since you weren't here." i said lowering my voice. "and, i don't know. i learned a lot about him and i think i might have a bit of crush on him. i can't get him out of my head." i said. i knew i wasn't going to win against her.

"oh, my god. dan, that's great. you haven't felt that way about someone since jenna." jenna was my ex girlfriend; we met in our first year at highschool and became really close. i had a small crush on her and eventually asked her out.

obviously she said yes and we dated for like 4 years until she met someone who she liked better than me, i guess. i don't really like to talk about her that much, since she was the only person i'd ever dated. i guess lara realized i was getting uncomfortable because she apologized and started asking about phil.

i'm not really sure why, since she knows him, too, but i just went along with it. we talked for a few more hours and i felt myself smile every time phil was mentioned, or he said something to us, like 'do you want more coffee,' 'i have some fresh cakes here!' or 'what're you guys talking about?'

~~~

"oh, my gosh! it's 4 o'clock already? it feels like it's been only a half an hour. ya know, incould talk all day, dan." she said, as she got up, cleaning up her stuff.

"i'd believe that!" i said under my breath. she snorted.

"and what's that supposed to mean." she replied, jokily hitting me in the arm and smiling. once she left, i got up, and started to leave myself.

"hey, dan?" i heard phil ask.

"what's up?" i replied, turning around.

"i was wondering if you wanted to hang out? like on a lunch date, one could say? ya know, when i'm not working. i think it'd be nice to talk and not have to worry about anyone interrupting because they want a coffee." he chuckled. i blushed.

"yeah. i-i can give you my number, so we can set up a time."

"sounds great!" he said, with much enthusiasm. we exchanged phone numbers and i turned to leave, again, smiling to myself; internally screaming.

"see ya, dan." i heard right before stepping outside.

"bye!" i waved to him.

~~~

i made my way home, and again, that damn phil was stuck in my thoughts. this was exciting; scary, too. what if what happened with jenna, happens with phil? i don't want to have to go through all that pain again.

but then again, maybe not. i just have a feeling that it might work out. after all, he did technically ask me out on a date.

this might actually be okay.

god, i really am glad lara left last weekend!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan and phil go on their “date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been such a long time...  
> i actually wrote this chapter over a year ago but it was on my wattpad for the longest time. i wrote an update on there which i’ll probably just add at the end of this chapter. also thanks for the positive reviews of this. it’s very much appreciated!!!

> i woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, reaching over and turning it off. monday mornings are always the worst. i got up to get ready for class, which will inevitably end in a lecture about how we should be paying attention in class, even though no one was there to learn except maybe like 2 or 3 people.
> 
> i got dressed in just some black skinny jeans and a black shirt; simple. i went to go straighten my curly hair, when i got a text from phil.
> 
> 'hey, dan! it's phil. i was wondering if you wanted to go on that lunch date today??'
> 
> 'yeah sure. i'll meet you at the coffee shop at noon then?'
> 
> 'yeah, sounds great!' i grabbed my keys and books and made my way to my class.
> 
> i sat, doodling on my notes, while mrs brown, an old lady who should've retired a long time ago, droned on and on about shakespeare, or something like that.
> 
> finally the bell rang and i practically bolted out, a probably a little to quickly, and made my way to the coffee shop. when i got there, phil was already standing out by the door, which had a sign on it that said closed.
> 
> he was dressed in a light blue hoodie and black skinny jeans, with some white adidas shoes on. it was weird seeing him without his apron on, but i kinda liked it...
> 
> he was standing there looking down at his phone, which had headphones plugged in, a bag from his shop, and a cup of coffee.
> 
> "hey" i said, as he looked up and smiled, pulling out his headphones.
> 
> "hi, dan. i brought you a cake and a vanilla latte!" he replied, handing over the bag and cup.
> 
> "thanks." i said giving him a smile back. "so where are we going for lunch?" i asked as we started walking in some direction.
> 
> "this little sandwich place down the street. my buddy, james, told me they had the best sub's he's ever had!"
> 
> "that sounds good." i replied, and after that we just walked in silence, until we arrived at the restaurant. we walked in a sat down in one of the booths, ordering when the waiter came over.
> 
> "i'll have a ham and cheese with a water, please." i said to the overly polite waiter, and phil ordered and blt but with no tomatoes and a water.
> 
> "i hate tomatoes" he told me.
> 
> "well then its not a blt, its a bl." i retorted.
> 
> "shut up."
> 
> we ate, and just had little chats in between eating. when we were done, we paid and left to go walk in the park, sitting down near a pond.
> 
> "you know, i love to draw. it's so satisfying and relaxing." phil said, as he started picking at some daisies by his feet.
> 
> "really? i like to act. when i was little my parents took me to an acting school on sundays instead of church. my grandma hated it." he chuckled.
> 
> "i think it's good to have something you're passionate about, like art, or theater. my parents were never the most supportive of that, but i told them 'if you don't want me doing what i enjoy, then i'll leave and start my own life somewhere else.' and that's exactly what i did. i moved here, and started my own business. although i do have to thank my parents for forcing me to take that business class in 10th grade. at least i have a job." he said.
> 
> it was kinda heart warming to hear his story. it was so sweet. there wasn't much i had to say about myself.
> 
> "oh. that's so cool. i only moved here because i go to school here. lara did the same. it was kinda cool when we found out we were going to the same university together. we've been best friends since like birth. our parents are great friends."
> 
> "ha. that's cool. i went to school in manchester, and studied art techniques, and more about entrepreneurship. i knew from a young age that i wanted to open my own restaurant or something like that. i worked hard and you know how that turned out!" he explained, as we shared a laugh.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> we talked about different things such as different art techniques, what it feels like to be on a stage on opening night, after having practiced everything for months previously, and other cliche things that people talk about on their first dates. at least it felt like we were on a date.
> 
> "it's getting late. do you want me to walk you home?" phil offered as the sun was setting.
> 
> "yeah. that would be great." i replied, kinda glad that he'd asked. i'm not the biggest fan of walking alone in the dark. i guess my fear of the dark from when I was a kid, never went away.
> 
> as we walked towards my apartment, i swear felt his fingers accidentally touch mine, and i blushed, glad that it was dark out. i was trying to reconvene my thoughts, when we arrived.
> 
> "thanks again for lunch and the walk today. as cliche as it was. it was fun." i said.
> 
> "yeah. you're welcome." we awkwardly stood in front my apartment door in silence, until he said "well anyway, see ya whenever. goodnight, dan."
> 
> "yeah goodnight." i mumbled. i was kinda bummed that he didn't say anything more, but honestly, what was i expecting. he probably only liked me as a friend.
> 
> i huffed out a sigh as i walked into my empty apartment, as i lived alone. this ought to be a rough night.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> i woke up at 8 am to my phone buzzing. 10 new messages. all mainly from lara.
> 
> 'dan'
> 
> 'dan wake up'
> 
> 'dan for christ's sake'
> 
> 'daniel'
> 
> 'wake up wake up wake up'
> 
> 'i wanna hear about your date'
> 
> 'did ya kiss him???'
> 
> 'tell me i wanna know the details. i'm your best friend!!!'
> 
> 'how was your date with coffee boy??' i rolled my eyes and answered: 'it wasn't a date. but it was fun. we went to that sandwich place down the street from the coffee shop, and then went and talked in the park.'
> 
> 'ooooo sounds romantic! ;D'
> 
> 'shut up and get ready for class.'
> 
> 'okay bye:p' i saw a text from phil, after answering lara and unfulfilling her little shipper heart.
> 
> it said: 'hey dan! i was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my apartment tonight??'
> 
> i answered, with a smile on my face: 'yeah. when?'
> 
> 'i'll let you know then. i can come get you, too! i don't live that far away from you.'
> 
> 'okay sounds good! I gotta go get ready for my class today. i'll talk to you later. bye!'
> 
> 'bye!!'
> 
> oh boy. time to go suffer through english lit again, while i wait for tonight to come slower than usual...
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update:  
> so it's been a while...  
> sorry about that. i've been super busy and i've been in a serious creative block recently. i haven't been able to come up with anything and i really, really want to start writing again but i have no ideas.  
> i have a job and i'm a junior in high school now, so that's cool. i'm also in marching band which is pretty time consuming unfortunately, and i'm gonna try out for the school musical in like september or october. i have to take my drivers test soon as well and i've been so stressed lately.  
> if anyone has any advice on how to get out of a creative slump like this, please let me know because i really want to continue this fic and just writing in general.   
> i also haven't been on social media too much either. i've been relatively active on instagram though, so if you wanna follow me there, it's margaret_cate. i'm trying to figure out a theme at the moment so bear with me there!  
> thank you so much for being patient (if you have been). i don't blame you if you've left because i would've as well. it's been like two years. anyways...  
> bye and hopefully i'll be able to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! idk what to put here cuz i have no updates atm. this was actually inspired by some phanart i saw on tumblr, about a coffee shop au. i've been really liking reading coffee shop au's for whatever radon so yeah. also i finally got over my writers block so i was like time to write. anyways lay me know what you think of this. thanks, bye!


End file.
